No More
by Freyjadour
Summary: Here I am sitting in an empty bathtub with my best friend Rinoa Heartily. I’m soaked with water. She is covered in chocolate syrup. Why don’t I jump her right now? Because I’m her best friend and not supposed to. Yeah...let’s see how long that lasts


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy…or Aladdin for that matter since it's mentioned at one point.**

**Hey people I haven't written a one-shot in a long time. I couldn't sleep one night and my thoughts eventually turned into this. It's the classic friendship turn to love. If Squall is a tad OOC, sorry best I could do. It is in first person from Squall's view. Don't ask me why I just did it that way. It is a little long but after the first couple paragraphs it gets right into it so don't worry. **

**Oh yeah there will be language…I mean C'mon people do you know me

* * *

  
**

I leaned on the railing overlooking the wonderful land of Balamb. I attended Garden, a pristine school. It shined on this island as the most modern object. It reached into the sky with its white and silver clashing against the blue background. The shimmer could be seen miles from the shore. Whenever anyone comes to Balamb the first thing they see is the Garden. Not the beautiful scenery, not the wonderful wildlife. They are fish and their eyes are attracted to something big and shiny. In reality, Garden was obnoxiously taking over Balamb and what people thought about it.

It was one-of-a-kind since it ranged from seventh grade all the way till years in the university. No other school in the world did this. It was three different campuses that all were attached in some way. The smallest campus only had two buildings. It was for the seventh and eight graders. Kept away from the bigger kids in fear they would be bullied. The largest campus with the most buildings was the ninth through twelfth grade. It was between the other two campuses. This is my current level. I am a junior with only** a year and a half** left till university. The university was slightly smaller since some kids who graduated from high school went into the trade business and did not attend the university.

Garden was a boarding school. I have been attending it since **seventh grade**. I've been here for **four and a half** long years. Trudging my way through just completing my studies. I've made a few friends, but I only hang out with one. His name is Zell. He's loud but he's a good-hearted person. Also since he lives on Balamb I get his ma's cooking, which is great. He's loyal too which helps when it comes to my rival Seifer. We have gotten into a few fights but we try and stay clear of each other. Zell helps me out a lot, sticking up for me when I'm not there. I guess I am happy I met him. He at least makes the place more bearable.

But why do I attend a school that I don't like? Simple, I am an orphan raised in an orphanage. This school is extremely expensive so no I am not paying for myself. There is a worldwide test. I managed to get in the top ten. Therefore earning me a full ride scholarship to Garden. That doesn't make me a genius. I simply got a high grade on a test. That doesn't mean anything.

Anyways while I was out on that high balcony enjoying my privacy. I heard the door slam open and I spun around to see a girl crying. I recognized her from some of my classes. She was in my grade…I think her name was Rinoa Heartily.

She shut the door and turned around. She gasped seeing me there and immediately put her head down hiding her tears. "Sorry I-I didn't…th-think anyone would….be…be up here."

It had nothing to do with me, I'm just gonna stay out of it.

"Sorry I'm sure you didn't want anyone bothering you," She was trying harder to stop the crying as she wiped the tears away. "Especially a girl balling her eyes out." She half joked. "But please I need to hide a while and this is the only place I know no one will find me. Can I just stay here?"

She actually asked. If I said no would she leave. I heard she was kind, but to care that she was disturbing me while crying. That is just to kind.

"Do what you want." I answered boredly and turned back around leaning on the railing once again.

I heard her walk up next to me and I could see out of the corner of my eye her leaning on the railing. She sobbed quieter but still to the pervious peaceful silence this was a truck horn. Every thought now was thinking about her. The last thing I wanted was to think about the people from Garden. She didn't speak, trying her hardest to not bother me. I had to respect that. One time she even held her breath just hoping her tears would stop. It only caused her to run out of breath and be louder as she tried to regain her air. I couldn't help but smirk at her. Still after almost a half hour of her still crying I couldn't take it.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"Damn time you asked," she turned and faced me. Her eyes puffy and red. "I thought you were just gonna ignore me the whole time meanie."

"Whatever."

"You're Squall Leonhart."

"Really I didn't know." She giggled at my sarcasm. I wasn't surprised by her knowing me. I got a name for me and since I won the scholarship it only caused my name to be spread even more. "So what happened?"

"You know Quistis."

"That blonde bitch, yeah." Girl's had a crush on me for as long as I could remember. Apparently I was supposed to be honored or something. I just found it annoying.

Rinoa laughed louder this time. "I think that's the best nickname I've ever heard for her." I didn't respond, I didn't have to. She continued after a moment. "Well she's always been on my case. She always makes fun of my hair and calls me names."

"Are you in third grade?" I told her roughly. "Get over it."

Rinoa glared at me before continuing. "No that's just every day. Well about an hour ago I was late for gym. Everyone was already out so I went in the locker room and begin changing. When I just had my underwear on Quistis comes out of nowhere and pushed me back into the gym. But I didn't notice when she was pushing me. She slipped a tissue into my bra. Well when I fell on the floor in the gym everyone was just staring at me. Then she had the gull to hold up a tissue and looked dumbfounded saying 'Rinoa you stuff'." Rinoa let out a frustrated scream over the railing. "So not only did everyone see me in my underwear but of course since a tissue was sticking out of my bra everyone thought it was true. So now they are all laughing at me believing I stuff my bra. I _fucking_ hate her!"

Well that explains why she does look a little disheveled. I leaned over the railing trying to be stealthy to get a better look.

"Don't you dare look at my chest!"

I snapped back upright. How the hell did she know? She wasn't even looking at me. Whatever.

"Don't worry about that." I told her.

"Oh yeah just put it behind me. Things will blow over. That what you're telling me." She was mad obviously so I ignored her heated words.

"No I mean a lot of people know Quistis is a bitch. Also I doubt they think you stuff." I sighed not believing I was about to say. "Don't they have like rubber things you slip in or something?"

Rinoa laughed hearing me say that. She laughed a little _too_ much. Doubling over holding her chest. "Squall oh my God…I can't believe you said that."

"Whatever," I spoke my defensive word as I strongly crossed my arms over my chest.

She chuckled a little as she tried to straighten herself. "Well I guess you're right. No one would use tissues." She giggled again before facing me with a bright smile. "Thanks Squall that helped a lot."

I grunted, the best she was gonna get after laughing at me.

"So what brings you here?" She asked changing the topic.

"I like quiet." That was my big hint to her signaling to stop talking

"That's nice, I like the quiet too." Obviously she didn't get it. "You passed that test right." She was referring to the test that lets me come here. "I tried that and did terrible on it. I thought it was so hard. You must be really smart."

I sighed she might never stop.

"Did you study a lot for it?" she asked watching me. I didn't respond this time, not even a grunt. She must've caught on because a hand covered her mouth. "I'm sorry you don't want me talking. Okay don't worry I'm done."

And she was, just like that. She was respectful of what I wanted. One of the first people I've ever met that actually thought for someone beside themselves. We must've stood there looking over the railing for an hour. I figured she was skipping whatever classes she had. I didn't have anything the rest of the day. Then again maybe she just didn't want to go back and face the other kids yet. I wasn't sure but she was being quiet so I didn't mind her.

Then I ruined the peaceful silence. "I read."

She looked at me quizzically.

"I studied for the test by reading every book I could find."

She just nodded her head. "Couldn't afford any schooling books."

How much did she know about my life? I guess if people know you're an orphan then they know you are poor.

"The caretaker of the orphanage offered me money to buy some books. But our orphanage was poor, other kids needed clothes and the such."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"That's so sweet."

Oh great now she thinks I'm a big softy. She placed a hand on my arm.

"That was seriously so kind of you." I glared at her and shook her hand off. It only caused her to giggle…the hell was wrong with her. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone you're a softy. But can you tell me about the orphanage"

I groaned. She was simply not going to let me be. And I was happy she didn't, if she did I might not have become such good friends with her. As the days progressed we "coincidently" met up at the balcony. And I found myself more comfortable around her. We even went out to eat a couple times and have movie nights. First time I ever hung out so much with a girl. Sometimes she would just sleep over in my apartment for days. I was happy to be known as her friend.

She wasn't like the others. Deathly afraid of me or strangely attracted to me. Maybe not _strangely_ I looked good better then good…Okay I was a god upon this earth. Maybe that's a little too cocky but I knew it and everyone knew it…except Rinoa. She seemed to be oblivious. Soon my feelings to her began to turn into something deeper than friendship. Yet she never returned them. I didn't press them too hard however. Didn't want to push her away. Except after going on summer break and not seeing her all summer. I realized how deeply I cared about her. I told myself the first day back I would admit my feelings. Yet she had other plans. The first day back, she told me how she started dating Seifer over the summer. _My rival!_ I just smiled and was happy for her as I watched her get more involved with Seifer everyday. The more she got with him, the less she hung out with me.

Now it is my last year in the university. Just **one more year** and I was out of the God forsaken place. I really just had to get out of here now. My feelings for Rinoa never vanished, even when she would break whatever plans she had for me with Seifer. I wouldn't see her for months besides in the hallway or classes. One time she showed up unexpected at my room. I was joyful at first. I thought it meant she broke it off with Seifer. However I was completely wrong. Just the opposite. Seifer asked her to marry him.

She came to my house to celebrate with me…that's fucked up.

It wasn't that rare for student to marry their last year. They were still young and ready to go into the world. Many would have been together since seventh grade. So it was only natural to marry before going out into the real world. Well that's what Seifer and Rinoa did. Their marriage was planned for a **two months** **after graduation**. Seifer offered to marry her just **one month** into our final year. So my whole last year I had to deal with the thought of Rinoa marrying my _rival_. And since she was now engaged I saw her even less. Sometimes she wouldn't even say 'hi' to me in the hallway. Not on purpose. Simply because she was to deep in conversation with Seifer or about Seifer.

So I'm watching TV by myself in my own room. There are **two months** left till graduation and I could get out of here and forget all about Rinoa. But I knew that was a lie. I would never be able to forget her. She was so deeply embedded into my mind I couldn't do anything without seeing her face.

I heard a knock at my door. It was quiet and unsure sounding. Like maybe the person knocking didn't actually want me to hear. I slowly rose from my couch. It was after ten I wasn't sure who would be knocking. I walked over and hesitated at the door. Maybe it was Zell and he was just going to charge in and take over the TV. He did that from time to time. Then again the knock wasn't his and I knew he was probably with that library girl. Whatever the hell her name is.

I dismissed the thoughts of Zell as I opened the door. I was shocked to see Rinoa standing there. Her eyes downcast. She was wearing short jean cut offs and a simple blue tank top. This was what she wore when she was relaxing and didn't care about appearance. However when she looked up I could see the makeup on her face. Don't get me wrong, like any guy I find it hard to tell if a woman's wearing makeup, but I could see it easily since she was _crying _and it was running.

This told me two things instantly. First, she was previously with Seifer. Her casual wear since they were probably just hanging out. But still wore makeup to look good in front of him. Second something terrible must've happened to get her to leave Seifer. She would actually turn her phone off when she was with him. She was obsessed with him and it made me sick.

"Squall."

It was a whine, a sad tearful whine. She lunged at my chest and squeezed me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her. I shuffled backwards out of the doorway with her still attached to me. I shut the door and gently pushed her away to look at her face.

"Rinoa what's wrong." I never heard such a worried sound come from me.

"Seifer," she mumbled not looking at my eyes.

"Okay little more." I replied.

"He…he…he…he's a fucking asshole!" she screamed tears flying from her eyes as she dove on me again. I held her for a second as she calmed down. I gently stepped back and put my hands on her arms.

"I know this Rinoa." She didn't laugh…fail. "Okay sorry…but really why."

She looked into my eyes and I felt like crying myself. She just looked so sad. Even when Quistis bothered her she was more frustrated than anything. But now she looked utterly heart-broken. The only way I cold describe it is when you yell at a little puppy. They put their ears down and just look at you so helplessly. There eyes bulge just begging you to love them again. Rinoa had those bulging eyes right now and I knew I would do anything she asked to, just make her feel better.

"Seifer's cheating on me." Once again she dove into my chest.

I quickly pushed her back this time. "What!"

She nodded. "He just told me."

"He told you?" That was dumb of him.

She nodded again. "We were just watching a movie and he goes like 'babe I gotta tell ya something. I'm seeing someone else right now'. Like it wasn't a big deal at all."

I was at a loss for words. "He's an asshole." Okay maybe not completely at loss. But my mind was trying to fathom Seifer actually telling Rinoa that. I knew he could be a jackass but I saw him with Rinoa. He also looked deeply in love, he was always bragging about having her. Now to go and ruin it like this. Not even try and hide it. Maybe he was trying to finally admit the truth. Shit I can't believe I was about to start defending Seifer.

"Rin maybe he was finally coming clean since you're engaged." My mind was screaming at my to shut up. I finally had a chance again to get with her. But seeing her so heart-broken I knew she wanted Seifer.

She shook her head in my chest. She said something but it was muffled by my chest and her tears. I smirked at how cute she was. I gently pushed her away and rubbed some of her tears away.

"What was that?"

"He told me that it wasn't a big deal. He said that after the marriage it would stop."

"Whoah wait." This shocked me even more. The balls this guy had. "He was basically saying it was going to continue until your marriage?

She nodded biting her finger. "I said that it was still cheating but he refused to think of it that way. He honest to God thought it was alright until we were married."

I felt anger flair up inside me. I formed a fist and slammed it into the wall near me. Rinoa jumped slightly at the sudden noise but didn't say anything. I turned back to Rinoa and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Rin forget about him," I told her supportively but still sternly. "He's a bastard. Just forget about him."

"I don't know if I can," she whined.

We stood there in silence for a moment. I wasn't too sure what to say and she was just standing there. Not exactly sobbing anymore, but every now and then a tear would slide down her cheek. I was still just trying to get all my thoughts in a coherent matter. So many questions were popping in my head. I figured the only way to solve them was to ask.

"With who?"

Rinoa laughed bitterly hearing that. "This is the best part…Quistis."

I opened my mouth to form words but when she looked at my again I couldn't form any. I could only embrace her again. She held onto me tightly and we slowly rocked back and forth.

"How long?" I don't know why I kept asking these questions. God knows they were tearing her apart, but I needed to know.

"Two months," she answered quietly.

"Rin seriously he is a complete asshole, you need to forget about him."

She stepped back and nodded firmly. "I'm gonna. It might take a little while but I'm not gonna let this ruin me."

I smiled at her strength. Most other girls would continue to cry and cry. Saying how life was unfair. Not my Rinoa, she would stay strong. I just used said her name in the first person possessive…damn I'm obsessed.

"Well I know just the thing." I announced loudly. She tilted her head in confusion like she always does. I walked to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. I opened the freezer and came out with some ice cream. I grabbed two spoons and made my way back to the living room.

"Chocolate with peanut butter chunks." I smiled brightly.

"My favorite," Rinoa said quietly.

"I know." Of course I know. What don't I know about you? "How 'bout you go clean up in the bathroom."

She gasped as she touched her face. "My makeup is probably running. I must look hideous."

I genuinely laughed. "You look great. I love the raccoon look."

She stamped her foot. "You meanie!"

I laughed again and I was overjoyed when she _also_ laughed.

"Alright I'll just be a minute." She knew were the bathroom was. She knew where everything in my apartment was. I had been living here since my first year in university.

She only took maybe five minutes and she came out looking anew. Completely refreshed, no tearstains and no makeup marks.

"Come on let's just watch a movie." I called over from the couch. "We'll pig out on ice cream, and forget all about a certain bastard."

"Thank you Squall." She said it so sincerely I could only nod. She walked over and sat next to me. "What are we gonna watch?"

"Whatever you want?" I replied.

"Even a chick flick."

I nodded, "Even a chick flick."

She practically squealed with delight. Oh God what did I just get myself into.

"But you know they wouldn't help me forget," she told me sadly. I had to admit I was slightly relieved.

"Okay what then?"

"What about Aladdin?" She looked at me with such hopeful eyes, how could I say no.

"Let's see what's on demand." I flipped through the list. "Porn 101?"

"I'm not watching porn." She glared at me menacingly.

"Joking relax." Damn she's scary. "Look they have Aladdin."

"Goody."

Rinoa kicked her legs out and laid down on the couch. She rested her head in my lap and grabbed a spoon out of my hand. When we use to watch movies she would do this time to time. It still got my heart pumping even now, _especially_ now since I haven't seen her in so long. I put the tub of ice cream on her stomach. She dug in first and took a giant spoonful that barely managed to fit in her mouth. She had this talent of eating while lying down. I couldn't do it, always dropped it on my shirt. I also dug in as I watched the little short guy on the camel in the opening.

I felt all my feelings rushing back. Not that they ever left me, but they dulled since I rarely saw her. Now that she was back in my apartment with her head on _my lap_. I couldn't help but feel the old emotions swirling around me. The last thing I was going to do was act on them while she was in such a fragile state. I was doing the best friend role and I would remain in this role as long as I made her happy.

Rinoa laughed I guess from something in the movie. I don't know what, I wasn't paying attention to it. All my concentration was on the girl resting her head in my lap. I watched her body shake as she laughed and found myself smiling. Suddenly she looked up at me and I was caught watching her. She smiled in curiosity.

"Don't like the movie?" she asked smartly.

"I'm thinking." It was the truth, now just to come up with something to answer her next question which I know she's gonna ask because that's how she is.

"What about?"

"Seifer." Oh nice going Squall she forgets about it and you just remind her.

"Oh?"

Yup there goes her heart again you asshole. Damn I gotta start thinking.

"Sorry Rin I didn't mean to bring it back up."

"No it's okay," she replied taking another scoop of her eyes cream. "It's just so weird. I know I should hate him but I don't."

"It takes time." I answered. "You can't just go one minute in love with a guy to the next just hating him. You did the right thing though, he'll be sorry later, just don't let him get another chance alright." That was my main worry. I would be playing the best friend role again to get her back on her feet and then Seifer just comes back along and steals her away again.

Rinoa shook her head. "He had one chance. He blew it, I'm done with him forever."

I smiled hearing those sweet, sweet words.

There was another moment of watching the movie and eating ice cream.

"So can I ask what you did when he told you?" It was on my mind and I figured I might as well ask.

She sighed, "I slapped him across the face twice."

I laughed. "Nice."

She jokingly glared at me. "You're aren't supposed to be happy."

"You slapped my rival, I'm beyond happy."

She just huffed and continued eating her ice cream. Yet I still had one last question on my mind. I was pretty sure of the answer but I had to be sure.

"Hey Rin one more question."

She licked her spoon as she looked back up at me. "What now?"

I couldn't look her in the eyes while I asked. "You uh…ever sleep with him."

She gasped and slapped my chest before turning her head back to the movie. "I am not discussing my sex life with you Squall."

"I'll tell you about mine." That I don't have one.

It worked though. Her head flipped back towards me in less then a second. I saw something in her eyes that I wasn't sure about. It wasn't just curiosity, but also maybe…sadness. I'm terrible at reading people so I'm sure it wasn't.

"Who?" Simple question. Simple answer…no one.

"I'll tell you if you answer mine."

She thought it over for a bit. "Fine. Yes I slept with him a couple times. I wish I hadn't though. Now you tell…who?"

"No one."

"You can't do that," she exclaimed. "Hold up your end. Answer my question."

"I did," I said dryly. I wasn't too proud of the fact that I hadn't.

"Oh." A small smile appeared on her face but it was gone so quickly I wasn't sure.

"Well uh…" I stammered over my words once again looking away from her eyes.

"What Squall?"

"How…was it uhh…with him."

I glanced back to see her mouth wide open. "Squall Leonhart I'm disappointed in you!"

"I'm just wondering." I hastily replied.

"Yeah well _wonder_ this!" She grabbed a handful of ice cream and smashed it into my face.

Now she found this hysterical. Just lying there watching as the chocolate slowly slid down my face. She was laughing so loud and kicking her feet. I couldn't even act mad in this situation. A smile broke through and it only caused her to laugh more.

"Oh you think that's funny." I said wiping the ice cream off my face.

She nodded her head as she continued to laugh. Then she must've felt my hand press in the tub of ice cream. She realized the danger she was in and tried to get away. Rolling off the couch but I managed to get her. A giant handful of chocolate ice cream with a nice big chunk of peanut butter in it, smashed into her face.

She opened her mouth not believing I just did that.

"Oh yeah." She said wiping off the ice cream.

She jumped over the couch and made for my fridge. I knew her plan and wasn't going to let her succeed. I quickly chased after her. She pulled out the chocolate syrup. I managed to snatch it out of her hands and I quickly turned her own plan against her. Covering her in the sticking syrup. She held her hands up in a pitiful defense. She yanked open the fridge again and grabbed a carton of milk out. She threw the whole carton at me. I got soaked and I wasn't going to play fair anymore.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She laughed and screamed at the same time. She pounded my back and kicked her feet trying to get down. She didn't comprehend the danger she was in until I opened the bathroom door. Now she began flailing around shouting my name. I turned the shower on so the water would be freezing cold.

"Squall don't you dare!" she screamed.

"Sorry can't help it."

I didn't want to just drop her in the bathtub. That would hurt a lot and it wouldn't be funny anymore. I didn't exactly place her in it either. So as I _roughly_ _set_ her down in the bathtub. She managed to grab my shirt and pull me in as well.

I caught my self so I wouldn't fall completely on her but now I was hovering over her _very _closely. One hand on the bathtub side the other behind her back. My legs were outstretched while only one of hers was. The other was bent to her chest in protection of me falling on her. It was pressing against my chest now as my face _literally_ an inch away from hers. The water from the shower poured on me. It soaked my hair and ran off me onto Rinoa. She didn't flinch when the drops hit her face.

I could feel her sharp short breath on my lips. It was drawing me closer to her. Her leg slowly unbent and straightened out so the knee wasn't pushing me back anymore. Her deep chocolate eyes were wide open staring into mine. I was subconsciously moving closer to her. I felt her breath stop as my lips were almost on hers. If she closed her eyes I would be able to do it. But they were just staring at me. Just watching me so intently I couldn't manage it.

I let out a frustrated growl as I threw myself off her. My back slammed into the other end of the tub. I reached up and turned the water off. I met her gaze once again and she still hadn't taken her eyes off me. Just sitting there still covered in syrup. I wasn't all into that kinky stuff but even I had to admit she looked down right sexy covered in the stuff. I wanted her so bad right now, but my mind was still fighting me. Telling me I was her _friend_. I wasn't supposed to do this kind of stuff. Even as bad as I want it I don't want to ruin our friendship. Although I think I just did that.

She continued to stare at me. Never moving her eyes. She was frozen with what just happened. Then again I also was. My mind was racing but I hadn't moved since. We just sat in that tub, looking at each other. Not knowing what to say. Both knowing the next words were extremely important.

Her hand slowly moved up and touched her lips. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

Her words were so soft and quick. I wasn't even sure if she spoke them at first. And why didn't I kiss her. I should've, I was there, and she was waiting. But I didn't.

"That's pretty blunt."

"It was a pretty _blunt_ action don't ya think Squall."

This time her words were quite a yell but they were a great deal louder. My mind was racing. I was trying to think up some excuse. I couldn't say I slipped because I _hesitated_ in front of her so long. Every second that past didn't help either. She just watched me and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one without telling the truth.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that."

"I don't alright!" I shouted.

"Yes you do!" she yelled right back.

I snapped after years of keeping it too myself I just couldn't anymore, not after what just happened.

"What do you want me to say Rinoa! That I love you! That I haven't gotten you off my mind for years! That every time I see my day suddenly brightens! That I wish more then anything to kiss you but so damn afraid of what it would do to our friendship! Is that what you want!"

Rinoa looked startled by my confession. I would be to if I was her. To her it was coming out of nowhere. She had no idea I liked her. I was sure I sounded like an idiot.

"What…when?"

To late now. "Years Rinoa. The summer between Junior and Senior year I realized my feelings were to great to ignore."

"Oh my God." She must've gotten it now. "The first thing I did when I saw you was tell you about Seifer."

Yeah she definitely got it. "Yeah imagine when you told me you were getting married to him."

She gasped once again covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." I told her and it was true.

"But all these years I never realized." Shock was still all over her face. She wasn't looking at me anymore though. She was looking anywhere but me. Must've been too hard for her. "Why didn't you act on them?"

"I tried the last week before the summer before senior year. I took you out that one night. Restaurant with a beach walk after. I was gonna kiss you then, but you managed to just throw the whole moment away with 'you're such a great _friend_.'"

I could see her mind trying to remember the night, her eyes downcast. It must've registered because her eye's snapped towards me. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it. She tried to formulate her thoughts. She opened her mouth to try again but failed once more. Finally after at least a minute she spoke.

"All this time I thought you didn't like me like that."

"Yeah obviously." My voice still had venom in it. I had no reason to be mad at her but finally talking about this I couldn't help myself. All these years of not getting her has just been building up inside me.

"No you don't get it." She sat up placing a hand on my bent knee. "Squall I had feelings for you too towards the end of junior year. I asked people how you act when you like someone and no of them could tell me. I had no idea. I tried to act on my feelings. I would hang out with you as much as I could. Showing I would rather be with you than anyone else. Even when we went to the beach with Zell and that one girl…whatever her name was. I wore that really skimpy bikini hoping you would notice. You barely looked at me and then left. You didn't even stay with me on the beach. By the time of the restaurant I had given up and excepted I was just your friend."

I stared at her dumbfounded. I remembered that day exactly. "Ah fuck!" I slammed my fist into the wall for the second time that night. "When I saw you in that bikini my heart raced so fast. I wouldn't have been able to control myself with you dressed like that. I had to get away before I acted."

Rinoa leaned back against her side of the tub. She laughed bitterly. "You're telling me we both liked each other and both failed to see each other acting on our feelings."

"Well I was going to straight up tell you first day of senior year but you told me about Seifer."

"Oh God." She covered her face with her hands. "Over the summer I had to forget about you. I saw Seifer and we just kinda clicked. I fell in love him with."

"Great." I grunted.

"Wait listen." She begged. "I always had a place for you in my heart. I was actually going to see how you reacted to Seifer when I told you. It was gonna be a summer fling. But you didn't seem mad or jealous. You seemed happy, so I figured you really didn't have feelings for me."

It was my turn to laugh bitterly. "You're telling me all these years you've liked me and you were going out with Seifer."

She nodded. "That's partially why I distanced myself from you. I didn't always do it on purpose but the more I hung out with you, the more my feelings came back. I was going out with Seifer so I forced myself to be with him as much as I could. When Seifer asked me to marry him, I just had to say yes."

"Yeah you had to," I rolled my eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter now," she declared reminding me she just broke it off with Seifer.

"So what do we do now?" I asked finally bringing us back to the present.

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I replied.

"So you want to be friends again?" she asked.

What? Does she just want to be friends? Her feelings probably have passed by now. Been with Seifer so long why would feelings from junior year in high school last. Better question can I go back to being friends? Now that she's open again I don't think I can. After admitting everything how could we go back to being friends? Fact of the matter is…we can't.

"Rinoa I don't think I can be your friend." I said seriously looking her right in the eye. "So I'm sorry but maybe you should leave."

"No." Her reply was short and quick.

"Excuse me."

She crawled over until she was lying on me. Her face inches away from mine. Just like before except our roles were reversed.

"Look into my eyes." She ordered. "Don't look anywhere else. Don't roll them, just please look me seriously in the eye."

I did as told not really being able to look anywhere else anyways. Her eyes always drew mine. They were just so big and beautiful I couldn't resist. It must've been a minute of silence where we just looked into each other's eyes being only inches apart. Suddenly she smiled but didn't back away.

"Every other guy I have ever met hasn't been able to hold my gaze head on. Everyone ever has always looked away. But Squall you just kept looking."

"So?" The hell was she getting at.

"You've never heard 'love is in the eyes'."

"Nope."

"Okay then Squall try and fail this test."

She moved closer to me. I could smell the chocolate syrup on her and it smelled inviting. She laid on me completely. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her thigh. She rested her other hand on my chest. Her skin was wet and smooth. Her lips were so close to mine. Yet they didn't touch. She held them so close to mine and they were so taunting. Everything about her was just do damn inviting. There wasn't an inch of her that didn't attract me.

Her lips so red, so close. Her breath right on mine. She was the girl I've always wanted. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. There would be no way I could live without Rinoa Heartily.

My lips crashed onto hers as I knocked her to her back. I held myself off her a little so I wouldn't crush her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and grabbed a fistful of my hair. We were kissing roughly caught up in the moment. I pulled back for a much needed breath before I could resume she stopped me.

"So that means you do like me still?" she smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I don't know," she answered smartly, "I think I'm liking you more though."

Next thing I knew she tackled me so she was on top. Her knees were spread, each one resting beside me. She reached up to the shower.

"Hot or cold?"

"Well you aren't wearing white so might as well be hot?"

She gasped and slapped my chest. "Squall your terrible." Then she cranked the knob 'till the water shot out steaming hot. She snuggled back down so she was lying on me once again. Then very seductively she whispered into my ear. "You wont need see through my shirt Squall."

Hot damn I loved this woman. My lips lunged back on hers as we continued what we were doing before. What should've happened long ago.

Friends for life my ass.

It had taken years for me to get to this girl. But it didn't matter anymore. It was worth the wait. The only thing that mattered was the fact that i was making love to Rinoa Heartily, the girl of my dreams. We were friends No More.

* * *

**Okay so everyone with me now…awwww. Okay so that is probably the girliest thing I have ever written. So while you are leaving reviews I'll be at the gym. Or a strip club or just some bare knuckle fighting. Why because I'm a MAN a big MANLY MAN who does MANLY things…and then rights fluffy oneshots…damn.**


End file.
